Qu'est ce que ça donnerait si
by Asari
Summary: Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si j'orchestrais des trucs fous avec souvent la participation de divers psychopathe ? Ca. Et ça fait peur.
1. Le parc de l'horreur

_Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si..._

...si on enfermait les homonculus sauce Asari, Kimblee sauce Asari également, un haricot et sa boite de conserve, un dégénéré mental dragueur et son subordonné guère mieux dans le parc du château Armstrong, château transmi de générations en générations, qui fait la fierté de la famille Armstrong, bref...?

Ca.

Personnages:

**Greed:** Peut transformer son corps en bouclier (quasiment) indestructible. Mieux vaut ne pas lui parler du fait qu'on peut facilement grâce à l'alchimie le déjouer, ça va le vexer, le pauvre petit. Aime vouloir, n'aime pas qu'on le compare à diverses brosses à récurer les endroits pas très propres, aime l'argent, le pouvoir et les femmes, mais n'aime pas dépenser de l'argent pour elles.

**Wrath:** Wrath est un sale gosse, capricieux, peureux, fourbe et lâche, légèrement égocentrique et mégalomane. Il se voit déjà roi du monde et continue de rêver...il a un oeil qui à part trouver les mensurations des femmes ne sert pas à grand chose, sinon à faire joli.

**Gluttony:** C'est quelqu'un de simple. "A manger" voilà en gros son seul désir. Rien de particulier, sinon, tenez-vous loin de lui surtout si vous êtes une fille et encore plus si vous avez la viande tend...si vous êtes très jeune, et évitez de laisser votre mobilier ou même votre maison sans surveillance, sinon, y aura pu rien.

**Envy:** Envy est un...Envy est un palmier... _Asari fuit très loin _...un jeune homme quelque peu efféminé aux cheveux longs, vêtu d'une jupe, insultant tout le monde, foutant le boxon partout, à tendances pédophiles, violent, sadique, change d'apparence, tenez-vous loin de ce morpion.

**Lust:** Est une assoiffée non pas de jus de pommes mais de sexe, qui couche avec tout et n'importe quoi...qui...pour calmer ses ardeurs incalmables. Elle couche avec tout le monde, elle gonfle et surtout épuise tout le monde, puis les tue avec ses griffes rétractables. Ouah, comme Wolwerine. Jolie combinaison.

**Pride:** Est une jeune femme très jolie mais qui ne sert pas à grand chose à part chanter ses louanges, ce qui a le mérite d'énerver tout le monde...c'est pas un mérite ? et trahir son père pour aider sa mère/soeur. Sa mère/soeur ? Oups, ça sent l'inceste. Elle donne des ordres aux cerveaux des autres, en gros. Pour leur faire chanter ses louanges par exemple.

**Sloth:** Est un incapable qui trime et qui se plaint tout le temps. Même mourir c'est fatigant pour lui. On aura tout vu...on va prendre la version femme de l'anime, ce sera plus marrant. Bon. Peut transformer son corps en eau pour faire la vaisselle ou la lessive. Bien vu, la paresse. Désignée d'office pour les tâches ménagères.

**Kimblee:** Un psychopathe sadique et névrosé, maniaque de l'explosif, pour notre plus grand plaisir. _Retire tout de suite ces images cochonnes de tes pensées !_ Oui, oui. A part ça, il est plutôt beau gosse, mais il est à la patronne.

**Edward: **Un nain rouge, susceptible, à tendances meurtrières, fou furieux. Nous tairons le reste.

**Alphonse: **Une boite de conserve géante, très intimidante. S'amuse à faire croire aux honnètes (et moins honnètes) gens que son frère est mouru.

**Roy Mustang** qui porte bien son nom**:** Un vrai étalon. Enfin, il s'en donne l'air...il ne cesse de draguer les pouliches en ville et vole toutes les conquètes de son subordonné. Fait du feu à volonté, pratique pour les pyromanes et les fumeurs. Et les génocides. Assez narcissique.

**Jean Havoc**: Le pauvre a droit aux cocufiages en série, merci colonel. Enfin, pas Archer, hein. Même moi qui n'ai pas vu l'anime et que me demandait pourquoi tout le monde le haissait tant que ça (bah elles disaient tout le temps qu'il était moche en plus...), j'ai vu une image et j'ai compris. En plus il est vraiment moche. Et Kimblee a une coiffure bizarre. J'ai failli pas le reconnaitre, le pauvre. Euh...bref. Ne sert pas à grand chose, à part fournir des conquètes supplémentaires à Mustang.

**Et ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG:** bah c'est Armstrong. Avec sa nuée d'étoiles roses.

Ed: C'EST MOI LE HARICOT ?!...mais...c'est qui ma boite de conserve ?

Al, avec une goutte derrière le casque: Ne cherche pas à comprendre, Ed...

_Les autres n'ont pas lu les conneries de l'auteur...sauf Kimblee l'écarlate qui, pour le coup, l'est. Alors il serait à Asari...notez que c'est pas forcément pour lui déplaire._

Le lieu: Les terres du château des Armstrong. Dont une forêt. Oh ho. XD

_Envy, qui se souvient de la randonnée à ours, euh...à pieds qu'une autre autatrice lui a fait subir, s'apprête à partir en courant mais un Armstrong vraiment scintillant, pour le coup, l'aveugle avec ses pitites nétoiles avant de l'enchainer tranquillement. J'ai froid. Non, sérieux, il me faudrait un Kimblee à domicile pour me réchauffer mais il a tendance à partir vadrouiller n'importe où parce que je l'ai viré de la maison sous prétexte qu'il était trempé de sang...non mais c'est pas que ça me dérange, mais qui c'est qui lave le linge après ? C'est bobonne ! Tiens, je devrais engager Sloth, en plus elle est trop paresseuse pour essayer de me le piquer._

_Passons. Eh, la narratrice, reprend ton rôle ! _

Et revoilà la narratrice, qui était très occupé à mater des photos KimGreed... _Quoi ?!_ Non, rien du tout :D _Je préfère._ Donc, me revoilà, dans toute ma magnificence, une nuée d'étoiles roses prêtes à cogner les indésirables tournant autour de moi en scintillant à tout va. Mon nom ? Savanah Julia Armstrong. Vous vous en doutiez ? C'est bien, vous avez un cerveau. Et vous vous êtes fait cogner par mes étoiles, aussi. Nan ? C'est quoi ces bosses alors ? Muhahahahaha.

_La narratrice est folle. Sadique. Bizarre. Armstrongienne._

Vous en doutiez ? :D

Des homonculus, trois alchimistes fous, une boite de conserve, un bon à rien et un exhibi qui doit trainer dans un tiroir non loin de là (je cherche) se retrouvent donc dans la proprié...ah ! Je l'ai retrouvé.

Se retrouvent donc dans la propriété des Armstrong.

Que se passe-t-il ?

La débandade.

Un palmier court dans une direction en hurlant "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! UN NAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN !!" et en se faisant poursuivre par ledit nain.

Une brosse à chiotte court dans un autre coin accompagné d'une armure, un mec blond qui fume s'évade en direction de la fumée, trois femmes dont une endormie détalent vers une prairie, un étalon...un Mustang file comme le vent chassé par un alchimiste au regard de psychopathe, un mec borgne tourne en rond coursé par un sac de viande qui hurle "J'AI FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM".

Et au milieu, l'huluberlu exhibe ses muscles dans une danse d'étoiles roses.

Et l'autatrice, qui ne court pas, mais qui ne va pas tarder car elle vous annonce à travers moi qu'elle s'arrête là car elle a la flemme de continuer... Une vraie Sloth... Wah ! Non ! Pas les dossiers du colonel !

_KIMBLEEEEE ?_

**BAOUM**

Greed: En fait, tu sers vraiment à rien.

Asari: Eh ben, si je te sers au moins à toi, c'est un début.

_Asari part._

Greed: Gné ?


	2. Comment se cacher DISCRETEMENT ?

_Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si..._

...si l'autatrice était forcée de se cacher partout et le plus...hum...discrètement possible afin d'espionner tout ce petit monde ?

Ca.

...

- Sloth ?

- Keuwa ?

- Rend-moi mon oreiller.

...

- Rrrrfl.

- ...

- Rrrrrroooonfleuh.

- ...

- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

- Dis, la narratrice, arrête de boire et viens nous aider un peu là.

Oups ! Découverte. Je pose donc mon verre de vodka à côté de moi...et...entreprend d'aider nos héros...

- Narratrice, t'es lourde là.

Mais non. Si ? Boah, pas grave, en plus j'suis sous-payée.

- Ta gueule.

Envy entreuh dans la salleuh. _Salope_. Sois polie patronne.

- Je t'en foutrais des patronnes !

- Soth, je ne voudrais pas te réveiller, mais tu es de corvée de vaisselle et ton oreiller parle. Tout seul en plus.

_Je parle pas toute seule, p'tit con._ L'autatrice avait été forcée de se dissimuler le plus discrètement du monde dans son oreiller présent en ce moment sous la tête de Sloth :D

- Ca te fait rire, hein ?

- Sloth, ton oreiller est bizarre. Et il bouge.

- Rzzzzzz...

- Okay...parle à mes ronflements, ma tête est en réparation.

Un ange passa. Puis un démon. Puis Dieu. Puis le Diable. Puis...au bout du passage d'une épée rouillée, j'en sentit bien le tranchant ma foi. Tiens d'ailleurs elle ressemble à Excalibur. J'la garde on n'sait jamais. Bon. C'est pas tout ça, mais si je ne bosse pas, l'auteur va me passer un savon. Reprenons.

Envy, c'était pas tout à fait ça mais tu t'améliores.

- Merci.

De rien. Au fait...l'oreiller, là...

- La ferme ou je te tabasse !!

- Sloth, ton oreiller brandit une batte.

- Et m...!!

- Et il jure. Comme un charretier.

- Comme toi, quoi.

- Sloth, ton oreiller se prend pour Brice de Nice.

- Au moins j'me prends pas pour le prince des tropiques.

- Sloth ?

- Rzzzz.

- Arrête de réfléchir, bientôt on pourra cueillir les noix de coco.

Cocotier, palmier, presque pareil, hein...

- Sloth, je commence à entendre des voix off.

- La sénilité commence déjà...

Joli.

- Merci. C'est parce que je le vaut bien.

- Oreiller, la ferme, Sloth, réveille-toi, Voix off, tais-toi.

- Bêêêê, Wah, wah, Miaouuuu, Cot cot cot codeeeeeeeek, Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuh.

- Rrrrrronfl.

Tentative manquée de notre jeune disciple, Envy, dans la fleur de l'âge...

- ...

Et Envy, battu et ne pouvant supporter cette humiliation, partit en pleurant...

- JE NE PLEURE PAS !!

- Change de pièce, je sens déjà le vent marin.

Et pour le coup, il partit vraiment en pleurant, son silence en est la preuve.

- Sloth, c'est bon, il est parti.

Et notre chère paresse, toujours prête pour se foutre discrètement des autres homonculus, laissa sortir l'auteuse de son oreiller.

- Merci encore.

- De rien.

- Bye.

- Zzzzz.

Bah pour le coup elle est réellement endormie.

-- -- -- -- --

Notre petit Greedounet aussi voulait son heure de gloire. _De toute façon, ils vont tous y passer. Hin hin hin hin..._ Même Kimblee ? _Même Kimblee._ Ca veut dire que tu me le laisses ?_ Dans tes rèves. _S'teuh pléééé..._ ... _Oups. Elle a sorti la batte. Je préfère vous prévenir au cas où votre écran exploserait.

Kimblee: Ouiiii ?

La ferme, beau gosse. On parle pas de ce genre d'explosions.

_Kimblee explose la pimbêche._

Kimblee: Tu disais ?

Donc, Greed voulant aussi son heure de gloire, nous nous efforçâmes de l'espionner discrètement, comme de bien entendu, discrètement. Excuse-moi, patronne, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous en armure ?

- Je rève, annonça-t-elle rêveusement.

Ca je le vois bien, pour squatter le Devil's Nest en armure, il faut soit être cinglé, soir rêver, voir les deux. Mais ce n'est pas discret ça, comme façon d'espionner. Pourquoi pas te faire passer pour une chimère d'âne et d'humaine...ça reste à prouver...? Comme les deux pouffes à côté de Greed, ce sont des chimères mi-dinde, mi-humaines. Ca ne se voit pas pourtant.

- KIMBLEEEEEE ?

**BAOUM**

Pour la discrétion, on repassera. Très plus tard.

Mais...mais...qu'est-ce qu'il fout çui-là ?! Il fout sa main sur MON auteuse ?! Sur son derrière bien moelleux en plus ?! Et...et il l'emmène dans sa chambre ?! NAON !! C'EST AVEC MOI QUE TU DOIS COUCH...EUH AVEC KIMBLEE !! D'ailleurs, où est-il encore cet incapable ?! Il...IL VA LES REJOINDRE ?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON...!!

Pourquoi le monde est-il si cruel.

**PAH !!**

_Tiens, ma narratrice a un gros trou dans la tête.. Savanah ? Eh ho, Savanah, c'était une blague (en fait, non) ! SAVANAH ?!_

_NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN...!!_

-- -- -- -- --

Après maintes discussions houleuses, la prochaine cible à espionner fut Kimblee.

L'auteuse, et elle seule, devait se glisser dans sa chambre de la façon la plus discrètement possible. Les discussions houleuses portaient sur le fait qu'elle seule devait se rendre sur le terrain de cet alchimiste affreusement sexy... _Mais c'est qu'elle va finir par les convaincre..._ Elle s'y est donc glissé discrètement. Manque de pot, elle se cacha dans la salle de bains. Au moment où il prenait sa douche. J'ai d'abord pris cela pour de la connerie pure et simple, mais j'avais tort, malheureusement pour mon pauvre petit coeur meurtri.

En effet, quand cet ex-militaire sortit, toujours sublimement canon, de la douche, vêtu d'une discrète petite serviette, eh ben, il la vit.

Il parut d'abord étonné puis un grand sourire de sadique germa sur ses lèvres magnifiques.

Il la prit sans autre sommation (vous devinez de quelle façon...) contre le mur de la salle de bain.

Quand Greed, attiré par le bruit arriva, il s'y mit aussi.

Jamais cru qu'elle ferait un ménage à trois un jour.

Eh, attendez...c'est pas ça qu'elle avait rayé l'autre jour sur sa liste de choses à faire ?

_La voix off prit un des flingues de Riza._

Patroooooonne ? #

-- -- -- -- --

Asari: En fait, Savanah, ma narratrice, elle est sadique, elle sert à rien parce qu'elle fait mal son boulot, elle fantasme sur mon mec, c'est une bimbo sans cervelle, elle pique les affaires du lieutenant et en plus il y a ces foutues étoiles roses qui vous bousculent sans cesse.

En fait, Asari, c'est une succube, un vampire et l'incarnation en une seule personne de tous les péchés capitaux (7 en tout).

Asari: Merci, rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir, ces compliments me vont droit au coeur.

**BAOUM**

Asari: Savanah ? Pourquoi t'as tiré dans ta tête avec le bazooka ? Savanaaaaah ?

_Un Ed qui passait par là lui dit avant qu'elle ne l'écrabouille vite fait:_

"T'es sûre que c'était des compliments ?"

Asari: Tiens, la revoilà.


	3. La flemme et une morale pourrie

_Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si..._

...si...si...oh, et puis pourquoi se creuser la tête ?!

Greed: T'es vraiment inutile. Tu bosses pas, t'es pas foutue de ne serait-ce que trouver une idée de texte, même débile...

Asari: Je vis, et c'est déjà beaucoup, mais en plus...

Greed: En plus ?

Il aurait dû se taire...

Asari: En plus, je tue les p'tits cons dans ton genre, annonça-t-elle d'un air sadique.

_Moralité: Asari passe son temps à courir après Greed, mais pas pour le sexe. Et ça fait mal._

Surtout à lui.


	4. J'ai tué Archer

_Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si..._

...si...si...face de hareng (ne vous inquiétez pas, harengs, il s'agit juste là d'une comparaison, ne vous sentez pas insultés) était un homonculus ?

Je vous laisse imaginer l'horreur et l'odeur de poisson pourri.

Archer: Espèce de...

Asari: Voyons, vous oseriez lever la main sur une femme ? Alors c'est que vous n'êtes pas un homme...

Et vu que vous n'êtes pas une femme...vous êtes...un poisson pourri !! (Non, nous ne sommes absolument pas gamines.)

_Archer s'arrache les cheveux et fuit au bout du monde; grand bien lui en fasse, il croisera peut-être une de ses congénères poissons-zombis qui voudra bien de lui... Archer prend un...un fusil ? Et il se le pointe vers le coeur...mais...ARCHER, MEURS PAS !! ET QU'OU QU'ON IRA CHERCHER UN SOUFFRE-DOULEUR AUSSI HORRIBLE QUE TOI ?! _

**BAM !!**

_Ah, trop tard. Bon, on va monter Greed et Envy l'un contre l'autre, pour la peine._


	5. Le parc de l'horreur 2

_Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si..._

...si on enfermait les homonculus sauce Asari, Kimblee sauce Asari également, un haricot et sa boite de conserve, un dégénéré mental dragueur et son subordonné guère mieux dans le parc du château Armstrong, château transmi de générations en générations, qui fait la fierté de la famille Armstrong, bref...?

Ca.

Bis.

Bon. Résumons. Envy court vers le nord, poursuivi par Ed. Greed court vers l'est, accompagné de Alphonse, Havoc court vers la fumée de cheminée qui prouve l'existance d'une cheminée quelque part par là, ça tombe bien, il n'a plus de feu. Pride, Lust et Sloth qui ronfle allègrement courent vers...l'ouest, tiens. Mustang court vers le sud poursuivi par Kimblee à l'instinct de psychopathe décidément bien réveillé. Wrath tourne en rond dans la petite clairière poursuivi par Gluttony qui a décidément très faim et Armstrong fait scintiller ses pectoraux. La narratrice (moi) se remet d'une explosion de Kim... _Savanah...? _...Blee...vive la possessivité... _Quoi ?!_ Rien...voilà le tableau.

-- -- -- -- --

Quelques heures après. Il commence à faire sombre. Envy et Ed sont perdus. Ils n'ont pas arrêté les insultes mais ont au moins stoppé les courses-poursuites pour chercher plutôt un moyen de sortir de cette sombre forêt.

- Bon, petit pois, fais-nous sortir de là.

- QUOI, ESPECE DE SALE PALMIER ?!

- REPETE UN PEU CA, MINUS !!

...

J'ai rien dit.

Ils courent dans tous les sens en essayant de se descendre mutuellement.

-- -- -- -- --

- Monsieur Greed, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Déjà, arrête de dire "monsieur". Ensuite...tu sais cuisiner l'ours ?

- Pourquoi ?

- T'en as un derrière toi.

La forêt n'était pas sensée ne pas abriter d'ours ? _Bah, faut croire qu'elle a menti._ Oui, c'est cela -.-"

-- -- -- -- --

- AAAAAAA...AAAAAAH !!

Faut comprendre Havoc, il est tombé nez à nez avec la mère d'Armstrong et une de ses filles. Et d'ailleurs, il est tombé tout court juste après.

Parce que la fille...

-- -- -- -- --

Les trois femmes, essouflées, s'arrêtèrent pour faire une pause. _Tu bugues, Savanah..._ Ah oui, pardon. les deux femmes réveillées, essouflées, s'arrêtèrent pour faire une pause. Sloth est quant à elle toujours en train de dormir debout.

Lorsque soudain...

- AAAAAAA...AAAAAAH !!

-- -- -- -- --

Mustang claqua des doigts vers Kimblee qui évita le jet de flammes en explosant un arbre ou deux au passage.

Lorsque soudain...

- AAAAAAA...AAAAAAH !!

-- -- -- -- --

Wrath se repose, à côté de Armstrong qui étincelle, Gluttony ayant décidé de manger un arbre ou deux. Armstrong s'absente un moment.

Lorsque soudain...

- AAAAAAA...AAAAAAH !!

-- -- -- -- --

Et là, l'auteuse vous plante là parce qu'elle aime bien faire chier.

Episode suivant: Nos amis s'en sortiront-ils face à la forêt démoniaque des Armstrong ?


	6. Le parc de l'horreur 3

_Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si..._

...si on enfermait les homonculus sauce Asari, Kimblee sauce Asari également, un haricot et sa boite de conserve, un dégénéré mental dragueur et son subordonné guère mieux dans le parc du château Armstrong, château transmi de générations en générations, qui fait la fierté de la famille Armstrong, bref...?

Ca.

Pour la troisième fois.

Envy et Ed sont maintenant serrés l'un contre l'autre, se taisant, et surtout, grelottant. La nuit est tombée et il fait froid.

- Met pas ta main là, le nain !

- T'as remarqué où est la tienne depuis tout-à-l'heure, le palmier ?!

-- -- -- -- --

- Ah ! Monsieur Sigu, que faites-vous là ?

- C'est un de tes copains, le gosse ?

- C'est le mari de mon maitre, monsieur Greed.

- Au moins, avec l'ours qu'il ramène, on va pouvoir bouffer.

En effet, Sigu Curtis avait ramené un ours mouru avec lui.

-- -- -- -- --

La jeune fille tenanit un ours entre ses délicates mains !

En voyant Jean, elle lâcha l'ours, surprise, et la bète courut se réfugier dans les bras de l'homme qui lâcha pour le compte un deuxième hurlement.

La petite fuit, suivie par sa mère.

- C'est bien, j'ai un matelas maintenant. Mais j'ai faim...

-- -- -- -- --

Sloth se réveilla.

Et les deux autres femmes hurlèrent.

Parce que croyez-moi, c'est flippant de voir la paresse incarnée tuer un ours, le dépecer, le faire cuire, construire une petite maison entièrement à la main avec du bois, mettre la peau de l'ours sur le lit fabriqué juste après, tout ça en dormant, et se réveiller après !

- Ben quoi ?

-- -- -- -- --

Une biche arriva.

Et se dirigea vers Kimblee.

Pauvre bète, aurait-on pu croire.

Non.

Kimblee se mit à la caresser, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Et Mustang hurla.

C'est flippant de voir un truc pareil quand on connait l'alchimiste écarlate.

-- -- -- -- --

Armstrong revint avec un ours marchant à ses côtés, les pattes chargées de ruches et de fruits.

- Bon appétit !

- WAAAAAAAAAAH !!

- MIAM, DE LA NOURRITURE !!

-- -- -- -- --

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, j'ai la flem...euh...disons que c'est mon jour de repos :D


End file.
